


Pet Videos and Jealousy

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealous!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Natasha sees you and Carol having fun together and gets jealous over it.





	Pet Videos and Jealousy

Natasha had never considered herself the jealous type until she had seen you and Carol together.  The two of you were curled up on the couch watching something on a tablet, every few minutes the two of you would break into laughter.

Steve saw Natasha watching the two of you from her perch and walked over, “Nat, I can see the wheels turning, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” the spy said, never once looking away from you and Carol as the two of you talked.

Steve sighed, “Oh Nat, why don’t you just go join them?  Carol’s really nice and I’m sure Y/N would love it if you joined them.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes, “Are you trying to imply something, Rogers?”

“Nope, do whatever you want to do, but I still think you should join them,” with that he walked away from her, saying a quick hello to you and Carol as he passed the couch.

Finally, Natasha stood and moved over to the couch where you and Carol were sitting.  You looked up when you saw Natasha approaching, “Nat!” Natasha relaxed at your bright smile and then glanced at Carol to see her reaction to the interruption.  She smiled as well, not seeming bothered by the newcomer.  “Come join us.  Carol and I were watching funniest home videos.”

“Y/N, was kind enough to help me catch up on all the things I’ve missed being away from earth for so long,” Carol told her.  “We were watching pet fails.”

You lifted up the blanket so that Natasha could slide under, she did so and snuggled into your side, her arms going around your waist.  You made sure everyone was comfortable before starting the video back up.

The three of you watched and laughed and some of the crazy hijinks that other peoples’ pets got into.  There was an orange tabby that Carol excitedly announced looked like a cat she once knew named Goose.  She laughed especially hard at that video.

It was a couple of hours later when Carol stood and stretched her hands above her head.  “Well I hate to cut this short, but I need to go visit some friends of mine.  Y/N, it was great seeing you again, you too Natasha.”

You stood and hugged Carol, “Don’t be a stranger.”

She smiled, “I won’t, promise.  And maybe next time we could all go get something to eat?”  You agreed and watched her leave before turning back to Natasha.

“Shall we head to bed?”  You asked as you stretched out your hand to her.  

She took it and the two of you headed off toward your shared room. Natasha chewed on her cheek for a moment before she said, “I was jealous of Carol!”

You paused, blinking in surprise, “What?”

Natasha’s shoulders slumped, “I was jealous.  I saw the two of you laughing and carrying on that I got jealous of her and you together.”

You smiled at her and chuckled, “Aw babe, there’s nothing to be jealous of.  Carol’s just a really good friend, I swear.  I love you.”  You gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled at you.  “But speaking of jealousy… I got a little jealous of you and Maria a few weeks ago.”

Natasha smirked, “Oh darling, you have nothing to be jealous.”

You smirked and raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Natasha breathed, her body suddenly pressed right against yours, your back hitting the wall.

“Oh for the love of God!”  The two of you turned at the sound of Tony’s voice.  “No hankie pankie in the halls!  There’s a child in the building.”

You blushed, suddenly remembering that you and Natasha were not the only ones who lived in the tower.  You mumbled, “Sorry, Tony,” before pulling a laughing Natasha the rest of the way to your room.

 


End file.
